Riddle of the Valentine
by Ninja-edit
Summary: “Beri aku hadiah yang paling kuinginkan. Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, kau pasti tahu apa itu.” -—Naruto. Petualangan kecil Sasuke mencari tahu hal yang paling diinginkan Naruto. SasuNaru.


**Judul:** Riddle of the Valentine

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness, BL

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Summary: **_"Beri aku hadiah yang paling kuinginkan. Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, kau pasti tahu apa itu."—Naruto._

Petualangan kecil Sasuke mencari tahu hal apa yang paling diinginkan Naruto.

**NOTE:** Fic comedy-fluffy saya yang pertama. Saya tidak pandai dalam hal-hal yang manis, lembut, romantis, gombal, dan semacamnya. Tapi nekat bikin fic ini sebagai pemenuhan janji sebelumnya**.**

Untuk pembaca _**Rhetorical Vengeance**_ & _**Little Fire on the Candle**_, maaf update-an sebelumnya sedikit tertunda. Mulai minggu ini, jadwal update kembali berlaku rutin sesuai yang tertulis di profil saya (sembah readers)

* * *

**-**

Riddle of the Valentine

**-**

"_Beri aku hadiah yang paling kuinginkan. Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, kau pasti tahu apa itu."_

Sasuke meremas kepalanya, dipikir sekeras apapun, otaknya sama sekali tak mampu memberikan jawaban. Sambil melenguh, dihentakkannya kakinya menyusuri jalanan kampung, menuju kediaman Nara.

Semua berawal dari pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dengan Naruto, disebabkan oleh ketidakpedulian Sasuke pada hari ulang tahun Naruto yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 Oktober tahun lalu. Sasuke saat itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mendadak muncul seharian penuh, dan puang ke rumah dalam kondisi kelelahan yang teramat sangat dan membuatnya jatuh terlelap di atas futon-nya sampai esok siangnya.

Naruto marah-marah, mengungkit betapa ia menunggu Sasuke seharian, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan ketika Naruto menengadahkan tangan, Sasuke hanya memandanginya sambil cengok. Kontan Naruto tambah kesal.

Hadiah.

Itu yang diinginkan Naruto. Demi mendapat pengampunan, Sasuke janji akan memberi Naruto hadiah apapun yang ia inginkan di hari Valentine tahun ini. Sejauh yang ia tahu, pacarnya itu tipikal remaja yang senang bermimpi. Seperti Valentine. Entah apa yang ia lihat dari hari Valentine, yang bagi Sasuke hanyalah hari biasa tanpa ada yang istimewa. Namun terbukti, janji itu mujarab untuk meredam angkara murka Naruto.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, permintaan Naruto. Baru saja Sasuke bertanya padanya apa yang ia inginkan, Naruto malah memberinya teka-teki. Sebenarnya bukan teka-teki, hanya saja ia kini terperangkap dalam labirin pikirannya sendiri yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Shikamaru. Ya, dia jenius. Karena itulah kini Sasuke beranjak menuju kediaman salah satu kawan karibnya itu.

"Oiii, Sasuke!" sebuah suara membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Dipandanginya sekelilingnya, dan didapatinya Lee tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan bungkusan cokelat di tangannya.

Merasa tidak enak hati, segera Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menjauh.

"Tidak sopan! Kau tak pernah diajari untuk membalas salam temanmu di jalan, hah?!" Lee tetap ngotot dan mempercepat langkahnya juga, berusaha menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, mendadak berhenti. 'Tunggu, tidak ada salahnya tanya si Lee ini juga. Dia memang tampak bodoh, tapi dia cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Yah, siapa tahu Naruto pernah cerita padanya tentang apa yang dia inginkan—' pikirnya.

"Lee," Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius. Lee tampak terkejut dan kini menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"A-Apa? Mau berantem?" Lee siap memasang kuda-kuda.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, langsung pada pokok utama, "Naruto pernah cerita padamu tentang barang yang paling ia inginkan, tidak?"

Lee mengerutkan alis tebalnya, "Ha?"

"Jawab saja," Sasuke menggerutu.

Lee mencibir, "Hmm? Begitu caramu meminta tolong pada orang?" ejeknya merasa di atas angin.

"Lupakan," Sasuke hendak melangkah lagi sambil mendengus. Lee segera menahan pundaknya.

"Sori, sori," Lee bersungut.

"Langsung saja katakan, Naruto pernah memberitahumu tentang sesuatu yang paling ia inginkan saat ini tidak?" Sasuke merasa tak sabar.

"Hm, coba kuingat-ingat…" Lee tampak berpikir, "Kalau Naruto, bukannya dia suka ramen, ya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Kalau itu aku tahu, tapi apa kau pikir permintaan setahun sekalinya adalah ramen??" dengusnya sedikit kesal.

Lee menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, "Memangnya apa lagi? Ah! Menjadi Hokage mungkin?"

"Kalau itu mana bisa kubungkus dalam kado," Sasuke ngeloyor pergi. Tinggallah Lee yang terbengong-bengong.

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Lee kembali mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi, sih!" Sasuke mendecak sebal, mempercepat langkahnya. Lee terus mengikutinya.

"Ayo bertanding! Lihat aku dapat banyak cokelat hari ini! Mana punyamu? Tidak ada? Hah? Tidak ada? Hahaha bahkan Sasuke sang idola pun kehilangan penggemarnya setelah berpacaran!" Lee mengacung-acungkan kado-kado cokelatnya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menggubris, terus melangkah semakin cepat, sampai ia sendiri tak tahu apa ia menapak tanah atau tidak.

"Kok diam? Malu ya? Kalah? Gengsi ya? Kasihaan~" Lee tertawa puas. Kesabaran Sasuke habis.

"Jangan sombong dengan cokelat pemberian Ibu-ibu penjual sayur dan buah di pasar!" tukas Sasuke tajam dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Lee yang shock dengan ucapan tepat sasaran Sasuke itu.

Sasuke kembali menelusuri jalanan, sambil terus berpikir sekiranya hadiah macam apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

'_Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, kau pasti tahu.'_

Ini gawat—pikir Sasuke. Ia telah ingkar janji soal rencana pesta ulang tahun Naruto, dan kalau sekarang ia tak sanggup memenuhi permintaan Naruto, bisa-bisa yang bersangkutan minta putus. Ia harus berpikir keras sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan tampak segerombol anak perempuan tengah berjalan beriringan dan cekikian. Sasuke sudah siap bersembunyi ke balik pohon, ketika salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu menunjuk ke arahnya dan menyerukan namanya.

Sial—sungut Sasuke dalam hati. Sebenarnya enggan ia berurusan dengan anak perempuan. Berisik, egois, keras kepala. Sasuke bergidik sambil melangkah menghampiri gadis-gadis itu walau dengan berat hati. Begitu ia mendekat, pertanyaan bertubi-tubi datang ke arahnya dari para gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Sedang apa siang-siang begini?"

"Bukannya ini 14 Februari ya?"

"Ya ya, Valentine kan?"

"Tidak sama-sama Naruto?"

"Oh iya,ya. Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa? Tidak merayakan berduaan?"

"Benar, benar. Kenapa?"

Sungguh berisik. Kadang Sasuke tak habis pikir dari mana anak perempuan dapat energi untuk berbicara lantang dalam satu tarikan napas saja. Dan yang makin membuatnya tak nyaman adalah perilaku para gadis yang selalu ingin tahu. Entah untuk apa, yang jelas, para gadis selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka berhak tahu akan segala sesuatu di muka bumi. Bila mereka tidak tahu, mereka akan membuat analisa tersendiri, menarik kesimpulan sendiri, ujung-ujungnya jadi gosip. Apa karena kaum hawa begitu kurang kerjaan, senggang, atau bosan, entahlah.

Sasuke sudah hendak melewati mereka saja alias tak mengacuhkan mereka, ketika terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menanyai para gadis. Bagaimanapun Naruto kan uke, siapa tahu pikirannya sama dengan gadis-gadis berpikiran pendek ini—pikirnya.

"Nona-nona," Sasuke berlagak sopan, "apa yang paling kalian inginkan di malam Valentine sebagai hadiah Valentine?"

Kontan para gadis berteriak, menjerit, ada juga yang pingsan sambil berdiri. Sungguh tak pernah terbersit satu kalipun dalam pikiran mereka bahwa Sasuke sang idola di Konoha akan memberi mereka hadiah Valentine—yang tentu saja memang tidak.

Ino, salah satu di antara para gadis, buka suara cepat-cepat sambil setengah menjerit, "Sasuke-kun, aku mau makan malam berdua saja diterangi cahaya bulan dan kerlipan bintang denganmu!"

Sakura, gadis lainnya, menyerobot, "Kampungan! Sasuke-kun, lebih baik dengan aku saja. Mari kita pergi restoran temaram yang diterangi cahaya lilin alias _candle light dinner_ romantis!"

"Heh Sakura! Apa maksudmu 'kampungan'?! Daripada buang-buang uang ke restoran mahal, malam romantis di bawah langit malam kan jauh lebih efisien! Dasar kau boros! Wanita yang bisanya cuma buang-buang uang!!"

"Apa katamu?! Ngapain malam-maalm di luar? Bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun malah masuk angin! Dasar kamu cewek bokek!"

Karin buka suara, "Payah! Tak usah pedulikan mereka, Sasuke-kun. Seorang gadis itu harus pandai memasak. Sasuke-kun, mari kita makan malam di rumahku, nanti kumasakkan berbagai makanan kesukaanmu," serunya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Apa katamu?! Masakan tak becus saja kau banggakan hah?!"

"Siapa yang tahu masakan itu kau campuri obat perangsang atau semacamnya?!"

"Itu sih kamu! Aku tidak akan bertindak memalukan begitu, merendahkan diri begitu!"

"Kamu menantang, hah?!"

"Kau pikir aku takut?!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan para gadis yang mulai saling menjambak dan menendang itu. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana para wanita dapat begitu akrab dan tertawa riang bersama, dan detik berikutnya saling mendengki dan membenci karena masalah laki-laki. Hmm, misteri—pikir Sasuke. Masih banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak diketahuinya. Salah satunya, ya misteri kaum hawa itu.

Kembali menyusuri jalan, Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya kini. Ia harus berpikir, ya, berpikir. Naruto bilang, kalau ia sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, pasti ia tahu. Ya, ia begitu menyukai Naruto, sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Jadi _seharusnya_ ia tahu!

Gasing? Kacamata google? Pakaian? Tas ransel? Sepatu? Atau mungkin sandal toilet? Tak ada satupun yang kedengarannya masuk akal. Permintaan sekali dalam setahun, pasti sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar hal itu. Kepala Sasuke terus bekerja, sel-sel kelabu di otaknya dikerahkan dengan keras, namun tetap menggiringnya ke jalan buntu.

"Kadang berpikir dengan hati itu jauh lebih bijaksana daripada dengan otak."

Sasuke tersentak. Segera ditolehnya sumber suara yang tiba-tiba menyeruak itu. Didapatinya gurunya, Kakashi, tengah bersantai di atas pohon di pinggir jalan.

"Sensei? Sedang apa?"

Kakashi menoleh ke bawah, ke arahnya, "Oh hai Sasuke, selamat siang," sapanya melambaikan tangan.

"Sedang apa?" ulang Sasuke, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, menatap sekotak kado di tangan Kakashi yang penyok. Bungkus kado warna merah mengkilat dengan pita keemasan itu tampak baru saja dihajar atau semacamnya.

Kakashi mengurut punggung lehernya sbelum menjawab dengan sura yang terdengar muram, "Sedang memikirkan kata-kata kakakmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kenignya, "Ha?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, kakakmu itu aneh. Dia bilang dia tidak mau menyiapkan cokelat Valentine seperti anak perempuan, makanya aku saja yang memberinya cokelat. Tapi dia malah marah-marah dan menonjok kado dariku. Kejam kan??" Kakashi bersungut, "dan dia bilang _'Kadang berpikir dengan hati itu jauh lebih bijaksana daripada dengan otak'_ sambil membanting pintu mengusirku!"

"Kau buat sendiri cokelatnya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, tidak, mana mungkin. Aku dapat sekeranjang cokelat dari Iruka dan membungkus satu di antaranya—yang paling besar—untuk kakakmu."

'Ha-ha, ya jelas Kakak marah'—seru Sasuke dalam hati. Tak mau berurusan dengan konflik percintaan orang dewasa yang rumit dan beranjak pergi.

"Oi! Sasuke, oi! Mau kemana?? Bantu aku!" Kakashi berteriak menggapai-gapai Sasuke yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Seperti kata Kakak, pikir pakai hati! Kau harus berpikir sendiri!" Sasuke balas berteriak dari kejauhan.

Kembali menyusuri jalanan, kini kepala Sasuke dipenuhi ucapan kakaknya itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memang berpikir dengan hati, bukan dengan otak. Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha berkonsentarsai dan mengosongkan pikrian, bertanya pada hatinya. Nihil.

"Arghh! Padahal aku ini sangat pandai, tapi kenapa kalau soal perasaan, aku payah begini!" gerutunya kesal sendiri, mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam mengkilat kebanggaannya.

"E-Eh…Itu kan… Sa-Sasuke..?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Di hadapannya tampak Hinata bersama dengan Neji. Mereka sepertinya habis dari perkebunan apel yang dekat dari sini, terbukti dari sekeranjang apel merah segar di tangan Hinata.

"Halo," Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

"Ta-tampaknya kau sedang me-memikirkan se-sesuatu..?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, "Dia tipe gadis yang tenang dan berpikiran rasional, mungkin aku tanya saja padanya?"—pikir Sasuke, menimbang.

"E, Eh, ma-maaf kalau aku lancang bertanya!" Hinata terpekik dan membungkukan badannya, cemas kalau-kalau menyinggung perasaan sang idola Konoha yang terkenal dingin dan bermulut pedas itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," Sasuke melembutkan suaranya, "bisa bantu aku?"

Hinata terkejut, celingukkan, "Ta-tanya pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu, memang ada siapa lagi?" Sasuke mendengus. Rupanya sosok Neji yang kini tengah begaya di bawah pohon alias berteduh karena tak ingin kulit putih mulusnya terbakar sinar matahari, sama sekali tak diacuhkannya.

"Oh, kalau bisa bantu, aku akan bantu," sahut Hinata diiringi senyum manis dan gagapnya yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata, "Menurutmu, apa yang paling diinginkan Naruto di hari Valentine ini?" bisiknya, enggan kalau terdengar si Neji.

Hinata terkejut sedikit, "E-Eh?" sedikit mundur, kini ia memegang dagunya, dahinya mengerut, "Hm, kalau Naruto… kemungkinan dia mau voucher makan ramen selama satu tahun?" Hinta malah balas bertanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kenapa semua orang berpikir tentang makanan. Apa memang kekasihnya itu identik dengan makanan? Ada Naruto ada makanan, begitu? Mungkin juga sih… kini Sasuke malah mulai ragu dan tambah pusing tujuh keliling. Bukan, tujuh belas keliling.

"Biar aku bantu," tiba-tiba Neji buka suara.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, "Bantu apa?"

Neji menyeringai, "Kau sedang ditantang Naruto untuk mencarikan hadiah yang paling dia inginkan di hari Valentine ini kan?"

Sasuke tersentak, "Tahu darimana??" ujarnya kaget.

"Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa aku punya Byakugan? Mengintip orang mandi?" Neji menunjuk bola mata peraknya.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan, "Katakan kalau kau tahu apa yang dia inginkan, atau aku tak peduli ocehanmu dan lebih baik pergi sekarang juga."

"Sombong sekali," dengus Neji, "kau perlu belajar cara meminta tolong."

Sasuke beranjak pergi, "Tidak untukmu."

"Tunggu, tunggu! Baiklah, aku bantu!" Neji berseru, menghela napas. Tak mudah baginya meruntuhkan keangkuhan sang idola Konoha itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Neji lagi, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan cepat-katakan-atau-aku-pergi.

Angin bertiup di sekitar Neji, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di bawah kakinya. Helaian rambut panjangnya menari bersama hembusan angin, dan sesaat mengingatkan Sasuke pada iklan shampoo di televisi. Kedua bola mata Neji terpejam, dan detik berikutnya terbuka lebar. Urat-urat di otot sekitar kelopak matanya menegang dan menonjol, cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari bola matanya, "Byakugan!!" teriaknya.

Selang beberapa detik, angin-angin aneh disekelilingnya lenyap. Neji menghembuskan napas panjang, menatap Sasuke kini.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Neji tampak berpikir, dan detik berikutnya seringai kecil tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke sedikit merasa firasat buruk, tapi segera dihapuskannya kecurigaannya itu. Bagaimanapun, kalau soal kekuatan pengelihatan mistis, Byakugan dari seorang Hyuuga tak dapat diremehkan. Mungkin.

"Yang diinginkan Naruto adalah…"

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"…sesuatu yang tak dapat kukatakan," Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke terperanjat, "Hah? Kenapa?"

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Dia memikrikan sesuatu yang… yang tak biasa. Menginginkan sesuatu yang… istimewa," Neji berhenti sebentar, menutup kedua kelopak matanya, "kau harus temukan hal itu sendiri," lanjutnya teanng.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, pikirannya kini tak karuan. Setelah berpikir sejenak, iapun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku akan kembali mencari tahu," ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dan Neji dan kembali melanjutkan petualangan kecilnya.

Setelah sosok Sasuke cukup jauh dan hampir hilang dari pandangan, Hinata mendekati Neji dan bertanya pada sepupunya itu, "Memangnya Byakugan bisa dipakai untuk meneropong isi hati orang begitu?"

Neji membalikkan badannya melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma asal ngomong saja."

+-+

Sasuke melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa, ia harus sampai ke tempat Shikamaru secepatnya. Kini yang ia butuhkan adalah bantuan moral dari kawan karibnya itu. Shikamaru pandai, tidak banyak cing-cong, to the point, jujur, baik hati, rajin menabung, hormat pada orang tua, dlsb. Tentu orang yang bijak macam Shikamaru akan mampu memberinya pencerahan, begitu pikir Sasuke. Niatnya dari awal juga memang bertanya dan meminta nasihat Shikamaru. Namun entah kenapa yang dijumpainya sepanjang perjalanan malah orang-orang aneh.

"Sasuke!"

—Tuh kan, muncul lagi.

Sasuke terus melangkah, tak mempedulikan suara nyaring yang makin melengking menyerukan namanya berulang kali.

"Oi Sasuke si adik bego yang masih ngompol di kasur sampai umur sepuluh!"

Sasuke berhenti. Menoleh dengan geram dengan aura membunuh pada sumber suara. "Apa, kakak idiot?!"

Sang pemilik suara menghampirinya, "Aku sedang kesal campur sedih. Temani aku mengobrol, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukan urusanku. Aku sedang sibuk, tak ada waktu mendengarkan curhatanmu," ujarnya ketus sambil bersiap beranjak pergi.

"Teganya!" Itachi—sang pemilik suara itu, menggamit lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke pinggir jalan, dan memaksanya duduk di atas bangku kayu di bawah pohon.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani kakakmu yang malang ini di hari yang meneydihkan ini," Itachi mulai.

"Aku tidak bilang aku bersedia," Sasuke menimpali dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi ceritanya," Itachi tak peduli, "kau tahu, pagi ini Kakashi datang ke apartemenku, dan memberiku cokelat. Aku sudah girang setengah mati, hingga aku tahu kalau cokelat itu buatan orang lain. Dan dari sekian banyak 'orang lain', cokelat itu buatan Iruka! Kau percaya? Iruka! Iruka yang itu! Dia pasti meledekku!" Itachi histeris sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Itachi sudah hendak menahannya lagi, ketika Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam, "Jangan bersikap egois dan menutup matamu karena hal remeh macam gengsi dan cemburu. Ada banyak hal yang akan kau lewatkan nantinya."

"Hah?" Itachi terkejut, mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Dan jangan berpikir buruk tentang maksud baik orang lain, yang menilai bukan kamu sendiri," tambah Sasuke sebelum menghilang dalam pandangan, meninggalkan Itachi yang termenung.

"Ah!" Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali dengan langkah mundur, "Apa yang paling Kakak inginkan di hari Valentine?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Mobil? Rumah juga boleh. Mau kau belikan?"

Sasuke mendecak dan beringsut pergi.

+-+

Sasuke kembali menyusuri jalanan kampung menuju kediaman Nara. Di sebelah kirinya adalah hamparan rumput dengan perumahan sederhana yang berjejer rapi. Di sebelah kanannya terhampar rumput yang berbatasan dengan tepi sungai berair jernih.

"Hei kamu!"

—Oh, tidak.

"Kamu! Kamu!! Aku sedang bicara padamu tahu! Bocah tidak sopan!!"

Sasuke menggeram, menggigit bibir bagain bawahnya, "Siapa lagi kali ini?!" teriaknya. Sang pemilik suara terperangah kaget.

"Kenapa kau? Kurang kalsium?" Jiraiya, sang pemilik suara, sekaligus guru Naruto, tampak tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu kali besar di pinggir sungai.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Sasuke menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Aku mau minta tolong, belikan aku sebotol minuman dingin di warung dekat sini, dong. Kerongkonganku kering sekali," Jiraiya berdehem.

"Aku tidak punya waktu senggang, aku sibuk. Dadah Sensei," ujar Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dan kembali beranjak pergi.

"Kurang ajar! Berani padaku, hah?! Berani meninggalkan orang tua sekarat di pinggir sungai??" Jiraiya mengamuk, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang.

Sasuke bersungut-sungut, tapi diturutinya juga permintaan guru Naruto itu walau sambil mendongkol. Paling tidak ia mungkin dapat bertanya pada Jiraiya nanti, sekiranya apa yang paling diinginkan Naruto selama setahun ini.

Kembali dengan membawa sebotol cola dingin, Sasuke mulai bertanya, "Sensei, apa Anda tahu sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Naruto?"

Jiraiya mengerutkan keningnya, meneguk cola-nya banyak-banyak, "Ahhh segarnya~ thanks ya Sasuke," ujarnya setengah berteriak, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit sebal, tapi diredamnya amarahnya demi mendapat informasi mengenai kekasih pujaan hatinya alias Naruto. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari gurunya?

"Anda dengar saya bertanya?" Sasuke kembali bersuara. Jiraiya tertawa.

"Kau ini kaku sekali. Aku heran Naruto bisa suka padamu," Jiraiya menyeringai, "kalau dia sih, palingan kumpulan buku mewarnai atau sekotak crayon,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Trims Sensei, sampai nanti,"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Jiraiya menarik kerah belakang dari baju Sasuke dan menahannya pergi, "Aku cuma bercanda, jangan marah. Kau betul-betul butuh kalsium, tahu tidak! Dengar ya, pada hari Valentine ini, tentu saja cuma satu hal yang paling diimpikan setiap wanita."

"Naruto bukan wanita," Sasuke mendesis, menepis tangan Jiraiya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi dia kan uke?" ujarnya dengan seringai, membuat Sasuke malu dan sedikit merona.

"Beri tahu aku kalau begitu," Sasuke berusaha berujar setenang mungkin.

"Tentu saja itu…" Jiraiya mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Sasuke dan berbisik, "malam yang panas."

"HAH?!" Sasuke tersentak. Matanya hampir copot.

"Kau bodoh ya?? Tentu saja itu jawabannya!" Jiraiya memukul punggung Sasuke keras sambil tertawa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera melesat kembali menuju rumah mungil Naruto. Di jalan sempat ia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi, namun tak diacuhkannya sapaan Sikamaru. Ya, kini ia telah tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto! Sasuke jenius! Walau yang beritahu Jiraiya, sih.

+-+

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN!!" suara menggelegar mengguncang rumah mungil di atas pohon raksasa itu.

Sasuke membatu, malu juga tebakannya –tebakan Jiraiya, sebetulnya— salah. Kini di hadapannya Naruto tengah emosi dan membalik meja makan dengan geram.

Sasuke menghela napas, menjatuhkan dirinya di aats sofa kecil di belakangya, "Pacar macam apa aku ini… aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikrian pacarku sendiri."

Naruto memandanginya dengan geram, tak menyahut.

"Aku sudah banyak berpikir hari ini, bertemu banyak orang, dengan bermacam permasalahan mereka. Aku terus berpikir, mengaitkannya dengan hubungan kita, dan yang kucapai adalah kenihilan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku cari. Kupikir aku sangat mengerti dirimu, memberikan semua untukmu. Tapi rupanya itu hanya pemikiran sepihak dariku saja, keegoisanku semata. Yang menilai segala sesuatu bukan diri kita sendiri. Aku sering bersikap seenaknya, semaunya, tak peduli itu membuatmu terluka atau tidak," Sasuke berucap pelan.

Pandangan mata Naruto melembut kini.

"Aku pikir aku mengerti dirimu seutuhnya, namun ternyata aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu," Sasuke kembali berujar dan menghela napas, "maafkan aku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Itulah! Itu yang kinginkan."

"Eh?" Sasuke terperanjat, menatap Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar dengan girang di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau memikirkanku dalam sehari. Kepalamu hanya berisi tentang diriku selama seharian penuh. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku ada dalam bayang ingatanmu. Pikiranmu tak dapat lepas dari diriku," Naruto bertutur girang, senyum terkembang di wajahnya, "selama ini kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri, dan hanya sesekali memperhatikan aku. Itu membuatku kesal, tahu! Aku senang, pada hari kasih sayang ini, pada hari Valentine ini, kau hanya milikku seorang. Tak ada hal lain dalam kepala dan hatimu, kecuali aku!"

Sasuke melongo, detik berikutnya ia tertawa, "Kau memang tak dapat kumengerti. Pola pikirmu sangat aneh, seleramu juga aneh. Namun karena itulah," Sasuke berhenti sebentar, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "aku suka padamu."

Semburat kemerahan terpoles di pipi lembut Naruto, "Tampaknya apa yang kau alami hari ini sangat menyenangkan hingga kau tiba-tiba bersikap manis begini?"

"Aku memang selalu manis, tahu!" dengus Sasuke sebelum menubruk jatuh Naruto ke atas ranjang sambil terkekeh.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

* * *

Fiuhh, gomen kalau aneh T.T… (ngelap keringet)

Happy Valentine! :)


End file.
